Changes
by Nightingale13
Summary: Akane and Akiko are tiwns. Their father and Step-mother beat them. Even at the young age of eleven, are they willing to put up with the turmoil that follows? Or will they flee to a certian orphanage for the extremely gifted?   AkanexMatt AkikoxUndecided
1. Chapter One Differences

**Me: You know, after not posting ANY stories, I finally decided to *Dramatic pause* POST SOMETHING!**

**Matsuda: *claps* WOOOO PEANUT BUTTER~**

**Me: Ah, Matusda. I love you sometimes.**

**Matt: Oh yeah, Well I'm wayyy sexier than him! Besides, who has fangirls? I HAVE FANGIRLS.**

**Me: Sure, keep telling yourself that.**

**Matt:…**

**Mello: Oh, come on Matt. We ALL know I am the sexy one here!**

**Me: Not to offend you or your "Man Pride" Mello, But I find Matsuda more attractive than you. Just Sayin' Oh also, WHO WEARS LEATHER? MELLO WEARS LEATHER.**

**Matt: *snicker* its trueee~**

**Mello:WHAT THE FU-**

**Matsuda: LANGUAGE!**

**Matt: Spanish?**

**Me: Yes my sexy gamer, Spanish.**

**Mello:-DGE.**

**Me: anyway, back to reality…**

**Matt: You mean… THIS IS ALL *Dramatic pause of dramatic-ness* FAKE?**

**Light: *Evil Shifty Eyes* YES.**

**Me: Dude, you're not even IN this chapter! No, I'm not sure you're going to be in this story! Well, at least not as Light. STUPID KIRA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL L? WHY?**

**Light:…**

**Me: Anyway, continuing on before I was *Glares at Matt*INTERUPTED. This is my FIRST fanfiction. So, excuse any… mistakes… or what have you. Writing is more of a pass time for me.**

**Mello: Yes. We're all aware you have no life.**

**Me: SHUTUP. WE ALL KNOW YOUR GAY FOR MATT.**

**Matt: *Blushes***

**Me: Anyway, Let's see how I manage with this… writing stuff~ **

**Matt: DISCALIAMER TIME!**

**Matsuda: Night doesn't own Death Note, or any of the characters or plots. BUT SHE DOES OWN HER OC(s?) KITTENSSSS. :D**

**Me: Yes Matsuda. Kittens.**

**Chapter** One- Differences.

It was midnight…wasn't it? I didn't even _know _anymore. All I knew for certain is that it was dark outside.

You, my friend, are an absolute genius!

_Oh shut up! No one asked you!_

Slamming my head against my desk, I wrapped my fingers in my long black hair.

_Did it always have to be this complicated?_ I sighed, throwing an agitated glance at my alarm clock. "Mother of God." I muttered. 3:00Am, either I was reading the clock wrong, or god was playing tricks on me. Either way, it was late… or earlier, I was still awake, and talking to myself.

Gee. And you wonder why no one talks to you!

_Yes. Thank you for pointing that out. Self-esteem lowered by nine points!_

I groaned, picking my head up and leaning back in my seat.

"Would you Shut. UP!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see a black mass wiggling on one of the two beds pressed against the wall. Smirking, I tossed a small pillow I had been sitting on in…"It's" direction.

"No. I will _not _shut up. So, I suggest you go back to sleep."

The mass groaned again, turning sharply to face me. Green eyes. That was the first thing I noticed through the cover of darkness, and blankets. The green eyes slanted, quickly morphing into a death glare as I chuckled breathlessly. "Jesus, Akiko! Since you've been forced to share living accommodations with me since we were born, I though you would have been used to my insomnia by now!"

Akiko grunted, sitting herself full up (Which in turn, caused her black hair to fling around her face), she shot an almost _deadly_ glare my way. "Akane. I would _suggest _you let your bear of a twin sister get some f****** sleep, before I come over there, take this," She paused, looking for something to pick up. She smirked, picking up a small teddy bear; she continued her teddy bear related threat. "teddy bear of absolute terror and destruction, and beat you senseless with it!"

I faked a wince. "Oh Akiko! You would me with your sharp words!"

Not surprisingly, the "Teddy bear of absolute terror and destruction" flew by my head. By the grace of God, or simply because Akiko was impaired by her… weary state, it missed me _completely_, BUT it smacked right into my favorite desk lamp.

_Crap._

~Akiko's P.O.V~

Footsteps. That was when I first realized Akane and I were doomed. I braced myself, just waiting… _waiting_ for the door to fly open. What was going to be behind the door? Heck if I should know. It's hard to tell who would handle the discipline this time.

Last time Akane and I acted up, "Mother" came in, and pretty much smacked both of use silly. What did we do? You know, I'm not even exactly sure. I may have called Akane stupid, and caused her to cry.

Either way, she beat both of us.

So, there was a 95% chance that it was dad, and knowing him, he would beat us even harder if he thought it would please Elizabeth.

I know. Elizabeth isn't a very Japanese name. There is a simple answer to that. It's not.

Akane and I used to live in Japan. We were happy. We had a loving mom, who was actually _related _to us. Dad didn't beat us, and our parents didn't argue.

Then Mom died.

Dad was sent into spiraling depression. He even attempted suicide. _Suicide!_ So, my Aunt suggested we move away from the memories that Japan held. So, where did my dad opt to go?

Winchester, England.

Why was he so keen on England? It was a place my mother always wanted to go.

Thus, the nightmare continues.

The door burst open. There stood our father, teaming with anger.

He scowled, directing a ringed finger to the fallen table lamp. "Who did this?"

Akane shrugged from her seat at her desk. "I'm not sure dad. I was drawing in my notebook, and it suddenly fell over!"

I winced. _Oh Akane. You know dad hates it when you smart mouth him…_

Instead of lashing out on anger like I originally thought, father's eyes softened, as he bent down to be at Akane's eye level. "Sweetie," he began slowly. "Your mother and I work very hard to get enough money to provide you with luxuries such as these." He gestured first to Akane's black notebook, then to the fallen lamp.

Akane sneered. "Mother? She's not my mother, nor will she ever be!"

_Akane! Shut. Up._

Father chuckled as he straightened himself back up. "I know she isn't, and I never expected for you to refer to her as such. I just want you two to get along. Please, if not for her, do it for me." Father bent down and placed a kiss on Akane's head. This time, he directed his eyes to me. "You to Akiko. I want you to make an effort to get along with Elizabeth as well. Do you think you could do that for me?"

I guiltily toyed with my fingers. "Of course dad," I spoke for both of us, since Akane quickly turned her attention back to her dog drawing. "we will do our best."

Dad smiled, and then grasped the door knob in his fingers; he gave us both one last look before slowly closing the door. "I love you both. Good night."

~Akane's P.O.V~

"Suck up." I muttered, flipping to a blank page in my notebook.

"Pardon sister dear? I couldn't hear you over the sound of father's kind words!"

Akiko knew what this behavior meant. Father and Elizabeth were fighting, and dad obviously won. Dad and Elizabeth disagreed on many things, ways to treat Akiko and I, was at the top of that list.

_Flashback- 4 years ago._

"_Haruo…" Elizabeth spoke softly, making it even harder to eaves drop through this accursed wooden door._

"_Elizabeth…" Father countered, attempting to keep her in her current state of calm._

"_I want to talk about the girls…"_

"_Of course you do."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth suddenly turned frantic. When she was frantic, she was usually deadly._

_My father held tight to his calm tone, probably hoping it would restore hers as well. "Elizabeth, the girls are fine. They behave. They're both brilliant. Akane can draw. Akiko sings. What else do you want of them? How much more perfect could they get?"_

_Elizabeth scoffed. "Perfect? Oh dear, they are far from that! Akane talks back to me, she is extremely defiant. Akiko, rebels silently. You tell her to do something, and she just nods. But does it ever get done? No. It doesn't!"_

_Father sighed heavily, probably pinching his noes between his pointer finger and thumb. "Elizabeth, the girls are young. They both just turned seven! You honestly can't expect them to spring to responsibilities just like that!"_

_I heard a loud crack. Shivers raced down my spine as I realized what she had…_

_The whip. Mother of God she had the whip._

"_I can't? And why is that?" She continued smacking the whip against her hand. "Enough smacks, enough pain, and they'll do anything I want!"_

_My father gasped. "Elizabeth! You can't expect me to let you beat my girls!"_

_Elizabeth let out a shrill, almost wicked laugh. "What? Me beat the girls? Pfft, no!" I heard shuffling of feet, touching of palms, and the pass of something leather. "I expect YOU to beat them!"_

_Silence. Absolute silence. I tensed. Father wasn't going to agree to this… was he?_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_Elizabeth, I love you. But I won't beat my kids."_

_Elizabeth let out a cry. There were sounds of frantic movements, things being tossed, thrown into suitcases. As far as I could tell, father stayed glued to his spot._

"_Then I'll leave! I don't need you!"_

"_No." My father muttered breathlessly. "Please, don't leave , I'll…" He swallowed. "beat… my girls."_

_End Flashback~_

Giving into my frustration, I turned to Akiko. "Sis, we're leaving this place."

Akiko gave me a look of complete shock. "W-what?"

I tossed a small bag at her. "Start packing. Only pack the essentials. A few pairs of clothes, money, etcetera."

Even though she was confused, Akiko began obediently packing things into the small cotton bag. "Where are we going to go?"

I paused. Did I really have a plan? Oh come one! I'm Akane! I _always _have a plan! Or... was I finally stumped.

"Whammy's House."

**Me: OOO! Cliffhanger!**

**Matt: That was TERRIBLE. **

**Me: OHGAWD WHY? D:**

**Matt: I wasn't even IN that chapter! *pouts***

**Me: Oh come one Matt! Be rational! If you were in that chapter, you would be under Akane's bed. SINCEYOULOVEHERSOMUCH.**

**Akane: So, I have a sexy anime gamer beneath my bed?**

**Me: Yes. Any objections?**

**Akane: No, not really.**

**Akiko: What about me? Who is under my bed? :D**

**Me: Mello.**

**Akiko: OHGAWD WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?**

**Mello:…**

**Akiko: AM I THAT BAD OF AN OC!**

**Mello: Am I really that awful?**

**Me: Yes Mello. You are really that awful.**

**Matsuda: SOOOOoooo, WHAT COMES NEXT?**

**Matt: *waves hand around in air* OO OO! I KNOW PICK ME!**

**Me: Yes Matt?**

**Matt: MAD SEX SCENE.**

**Akane and Akiko: …**

**Me: Uh, no Matt. They haven't even **_**left **_**their home yet! Besides, Akane and Akiko don't even know you EXIST.**

**Matt: But, but I'm SEXY.**

**Matsuda: Am I sexy to?**

**Me: Matsuda, We are ALL sexy.**

**Matt: BUT I'M BETTER.**

**Me: Anyway, back to the FUTURE! (lol Old movie reference) But no seriously, I hope this first chapter in my first fanfiction wasn't that horrid. Like I said before, writing is not exactly what I strive to excel in. BUT BESIDES THAT,**

**I'm sure by now, someone is wondering if Akane, Akiko, and Haruo names have any meanings. WELL YOU WOULD BE RIGHT.**

**AKANE (****茜****): Japanese name meaning "brilliant red." (For her oddly coloured red eyes.)**

**AKIKO (1-****秋子****, 2-****明子****, 3-****晶子****): Japanese name meaning "autumn child" (Akiko was born in October. SO WAS AKANE. LOL TWIN ACTION)**

**HARUO (****春男****): Japanese name meaning "spring man." (Haruo was born in spring. So, his parents were uncreative. WHOOP DIDDLY DOO.)**

**Matsuda: Does MY name mean anything? :D**

**Me: Yes.**

**Matsuda: :D?**

**Me: *serious close up* PUDDING.**


	2. Chapter 2 No Strings Attached

**Me: Ohai guys! Wow, it's weird. I'm updating the day after I posted the first chapter! I MUST BE ON A ROLL.**

**Matt: hurrr**

**Me: What's up with you?**

**Near: I believe Matt is attempting to make a suggestive joke out of what you just said.**

**L: I second that.**

**Me: Not that I don't love you L, but how did you get here?**

**L: Well, I'm in this chapter!**

**Matt: WHAT? AM I IN IT? D:?**

**Me: Uhh… MELLO HELP ME OUT HERE.**

***Silence***

**Me: Okay, WHERE IS MELLO?**

***Meanwhile, in Canada***

**Mello: FINALLY! I'M FREAKING FREEEEEE!**

**Akiko: *Pops out of floor* HAY THAR SEXY!**

***Back to the void which I write from***

**Me: Does anyone else hear distant screaming?**

**Everyone: *listens***

**Matt: Your probably just tired, CONSIDERING YOU DON'T SLEEP.**

**Me: SHUTUP! L! I'll give you cake if you do the disclaimer~**

**L: Night does not own DN, any of the DN cast, or the plot and/ or dialogue that follows the Anime/ Manga.**

**Me: Good detective~ *Hands cake***

**Matsuda: MANILLA COOKIES. :D**

**Chapter Two- No String Attached**

Akane's P.O.V

Cold. Inhospitable. Dead.

_Lonely…_

Akiko had a death grip on my sleeve; I could even feel her nails digging into my skin through my winter jacket.

"Akiko," I mused, detaching her hand from my sleeve. "you're acting like a small child!"

The wind kicked up, blowing the snow that lay on the ground up in our faces. Akiko crinkled her face in disgust, as she shook her head. "I'm just… nervous." She finally let me worm free of her agonizing grip.

We were sitting on the side walk just in front of the black gate that led to Whammy's house. Akiko refused to let me go in, she said we needed to wait for the "Prime" opportunity.

_Sure, freezing to death, that always helps._

I groaned, scooting myself slightly away, only to find Akiko press her body back against mine.

"Look, Akiko," I gave her a tired glance. "if you're going to be like this, why not return to Father and Elizabeth? We have been gone a full day yet. I'm sure they would over look it." I was lying. I knew it, she knew it. If either of us showed out faces back home, we would be beat within an inch of our lives, spat upon, and promptly locked in a closet until further notice. Trust me; it's just as horrid as it sounds.

Akiko stiffened beside me. "You've got to be kidding! You know what will happen if I go back!"

I sighed, finally letting her settle herself closer. "I know. I wouldn't let you go back anyway."

We sat in silence. Well, almost silence. Bustling cars went up and down the streets. Lucky for me and Akiko, very few people walked the sidewalks, and if they did, they would make an effort to avoid us completely.

Only one man stopped in front of us.

He was tall, pale; he had jagged black hair that looked like a brush had never touched it, his eyes where black, with even blacker circles beneath them. He smiled, but it was an odd smile. Not really sympathy… but something else.

"Hello young ladies." Was his reaction. A reaction to two eleven year old girls, sitting on the side of the street, in front of an orphanage. No insults, no smart comments. He genuinely_ greeted_ us! 'No strings attached' as some would say.

Akiko froze beside me. Either the extreme cold got to her, or she was scared out of her wits.

"Hello." I returned, smiling slightly.

The stranger bent down, he was trying his best to get at our eye level.

_Things aren't as scary, if there not bigger then you…_

"May I inquire, as to why you are on the streets? You look a little young to be… well you know."

I nearly slapped myself. This man thought we were _prostitutes!_ Well, I guess it can't be helped.

Akiko scooted closer to me, she squeezed my arm as if to say; "You handle this."

"You would be right. We aren't doing that…" I trailed off, and then smiled when he caught my meaning. "We're actually orphans."

The man rested his thumb on his lips. "I see… Are your parents deceased?"

I took a breath in sharply. Would lying to this man matter? I shifted uncomfortably. "Well…"

Akiko spoke up suddenly. "No."

I shot Akiko a death glare, but the man didn't make a move, he just stared curiously at us. "Well, don't you think your parents may be missing you?"

I scoffed. Unsurprisingly, the man looked at me with great confusion in those big black eyes. "I take it… they don't care?"

I crossed my arms, well; I did the best I could considering Akiko's arms were now flung around my waist. "There is a good chance they don't. We have a father, and a witch of a step-mother."

The man sat down in front of us, knees tucked firmly to his chest. "Ah, is this a 'Cinderella' type of tale?"

I found myself chuckling. "Sort of. You see…"

And so, I explained out entire situation to a complete stranger. Why did I do that? Had I finally gone insane? Why would a complete stranger care?

After I finished, Akiko began to loosen around me. She started at the man with hope in those green eyes. "Will you help us?"

The man looked at Akiko with great sympathy, strange since he just met us. "First, tell me your names."

"I'm Akane, and this is my twin sister, Akiko."

"Brilliant red and autumn child…" He muttered, half to himself. I was about to question him, but he snapped back quickly. "You're Japanese, yes?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yet you speak perfect English, and live in England."

"Our dad moved her to marry our step-mother."

The man chewed on his thumb. "I see." He paused for a moment. "My name is L."

Akiko and I both froze. The L? As in, the detective? Why in the world… why is he on the streets of England?

"Do you mean L L? Like, the Detective?" I face palmed. No Akiko, he means L, the famous Australian chef.

L smiled, almost chuckling at Akiko. "Yes, that's me."

I felt myself in awe. Not for that fact that this was L, but for the fact that he was actually bothering with us. Did he not have more important things to do?

"Well," Akiko repeated. "will you help us?"

L's P.O.V

Curious. Two young twins that I just met want my assistance. On what, I wonder.

"On what task?"

The young green eyed girl shifted uncomfortably. "Uh... we need help getting into this orphanage…"

I chuckled, which alarmed the girls. "No." I replied firmly. "I'm not laughing at you." They both eased. "I might be able to help you."

Both girls looked up to me with hope. I stood my full height. "Come along." I said, extending my hand out to the girls. Both took one hand, and let me lead them to what I believed, would be a better life for them.

_Look out Rodger, to brilliant girls are coming your way._

**Me: Wow, short chapter is short.**

**L: Do I always sound like some sort of creeper?**

**Akane: Generally, yes.**

**Matt: OO WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN?**

**L:… I didn't get burned. There's not source of fire near me.**

**Matt:…**

**Me: I believe this is where his social problems come into play.**

**L: Only slightly.**

**Me: Yes well, again, I apologize for the short chapter. This one kind of had me stumped! But I MAY have an idea for chapter 3 already. SO HOLD ONTO YOUR PANTS.**

**Matt: BUT I WANT TO TAKE MINE OF.**

**Me: SHUTUP MATT.**

**Matsuda: Can I take mine of to? :D**

**Me: Yes, Matsuda. IT IS MY DREAM TO SEE YOU PANTS-LESS!**

**Matsuda: ORLY? :D**

**Me: SURE! WHY NOT~**

**Matt: What about me and MY pants?**

**Me: I prefer you pants-less as well, my dear gamer.**

**Matt: OHYUS.**


	3. Chapter 3 Not So Alone

**Me: With some... persuasion… I have decided to work some more on this story~ At least a little anyway. After all, its summer, I'm bored, Twinkies are not free. So, Here comes chapter 3~ ONLY ONE THING IS CHANGED! I think I'm going to switch to the "All knowing Narrator" The first person view thing doesn't work very well for me.**

**Mello: Dear god I thought you were done?**

**Me: Nope. I just had to torture you some more~**

**Matt: YUS. **

**Me: Anyway, short comic relief is short. WHO WANTS TO DO DISCLAIMERS?**

**Everyone:…**

**Me: GOD! I'll do it! I own nothing but my darling OCs~**

**Chapter three- Not so alone.**

The afternoon sun was shrouded in cool gray clouds; snow whirled about, sending shivers down the spines of those stupid enough to be out in the elements.

Luckily, in the case of two young twins, they were warm. But not exactly welcome.

Alert eyes watched their every step as they trekked down that long, unforgiving corridor. The green-eyed one shivered slightly, stopping only when the tall pale man squeezed her hand slightly. When their eyes met, he smiled slightly, giving her confidence.

Where were they? Akiko, the younger looking one, let her eyes wander as they walked. Did they belong here? Were they smart enough, or talented enough to get into here? After all, a sob story wasn't enough. You could tell them you were raped viciously by your father, beaten by your mother, and then forced to live in a closet. Which wasn't exactly far from Akane and Akiko's case, but their farther never laid a hand on him. Excluding the whip incident. Akiko did not remember that day fondly.

Akane, the older looking one, groaned quietly. She would rather spend her night on the streets then walk this hallway. She hated people. Other children in general. They all started like brainless cattle. Where they even smart enough to be here? Or was everything she had heard a lie? Was a sob story truly enough? Or did these kids have enough money to pay their way in?

L, the world famous detective that was paying "guide" stopped suddenly. He looked to his charges with a slight smile, and mumbled quietly. "Wait out here."

Akane tilted her head. Out where? She looked right ahead, and then nearly slapped herself.

A large brown menacing door towered over the trio. Akane shuddered slightly. "What's beyond this door?"

The raven haired detective shrugged. "It depends on how you look at it."

Confused and frustrated, Akane looked to Akiko for support. Her twin merely shrugged.

L detached himself from the girls, and disappeared behind the large door.

Akane groaned, leaning herself against the wall. She dusted off her denim jeans, and messed with her black long sleeved shirt that sported a large triforce from the ever popular game, The Legend of Zelda. Akiko wasn't dressed like Akane at all. She wore a red ruffled skirt, with black leggings. Her shirt was a simple purple tank top. Her winter coat was strung over her shoulder, messing up her long black hair.

Akane smiled slightly. She and her sister were nothing alike. They dressed differently, handled situations differently, and occupied themselves with different activities. Akane drew and played mindless video games, while barely socializing with anyone. She wasn't exactly up there on the "Popular Scale" Her social disorder and dislike for people may have had a part in that. Akiko on the other hand, was a social butterfly. She sang, she was popular, everyone loved her. She was the twin everyone adored, everyone loved, and everyone wanted. Akane was the undesirable of the family. No one ever wanted to associate themselves with her. They also never believed her when she would talk about Akiko being her twin.

Akane had a handful off friends, or…. she did. That's all she ever needed. One good person she could share her problems with. One person she called her sister. Akane felt closer to her then she felt towards Akiko.

And now she was alone again, stuck with only Akiko, and an orphanage full of strangers.

Akane looked up. She heard footsteps, followed by voiced. Two males. One was ranting about chocolate and how much he loved it. The other, seemed to be deflecting. He would say "Uh-huh. Yep." Instead of offering a worthwhile response. His voice was accompanied by the beeping and clicking of buttons. A familiar game tune reached Akane's ears. _Pokemon. One of them was playing Pokemon. _

Two heads became visible around the corner. Akane's eyes nearly burnt by the contradiction of their heads of hair.

One boy had red, RED hair. Goggles where pulled over his eyes, he was wearing a black and white striped shirt, with a pointless vest over top that. The OTHER boy had blonde hair, and he was wearing leather. _Leather. _Akane looked to Akiko, and switched her expression to horror when her twin's eyes wandered on the blonde. Dear god, this would end badly.

The two boys stopped in front of the girls. Akane froze. They were going to speak. What would she say? Could she say anything? She found herself mesmerized by the red head.

She couldn't exactly describe what she was feeling. But she was certainly feeling something!

**Me: Ohwow. Short chapter is short. **

**Matt: I agree. I DIDN'T GET TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE.**

**Me: Yes you did. You just have no speaking lines yet~**

**Matt:…**

**Me: Anyway, this chapter was short because I dropped this story for a while, and I just now decided to revive it. So, how did the different point of view work out? This was also a test. I didn't want to write to much if it wasn't any better. xD I will update sometime soon! UNLESS I FORGET.**


End file.
